I'll protect you now
by Chloe Watton
Summary: After finding out that Jonathan is as evil as her father, Valentine, Clary can't handle the pain of loosing yet another person she has grown to care about. She draws a rune that can send her to the past to fix her mistakes. Will Clary be able to protect those she loves from a future that's in her hands? Will she be able to save Jonathan from Valentine's manipulation?
1. Chapter 1

Clary stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. Tears stained her cheeks as she ran to her bed and buried her face into her pillow. How could Jonathan be such a monster? He'd pushed someone she'd known since childhood into suicide.

A soft knock at the door caused Clary to lift her head and wipe the tears from her eyes. She cleared her throat and called, "Who is it?" Her voice was broken and strained.

"It's Jace." A voice spoke from the hallway. Clary released a breath she never knew that she was holding. She ran a shaky hand through her orange curls and stood up from the bed. She crossed the room and paused, hesitant, at the door.

"Now isn't really a good time, Jace," she whispered. She pressed her cheek to the door as more tears escaped. At first, Jace remained silent. Clary could feel the air around her thickening with tension. And then he spoke. "I'm coming in, Clary."

Clary turned the lock on the door and sank to the ground, her back to the wall. Her jeans dampened with tears as she sobbed, her head resting on her knees. She could taste the saltiness as her tears ran down her face and into her mouth. Valentine made Jonathan into the monster he is. He manipulated him just as he did with her and Jace. He influenced his hate toward her and the others of their kind. She refused to believe that Jonathan couldn't be saved; Jace and Alec had tried to convince her otherwise. There had to be some good left inside of him. There had to be.

Clary couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if her mother was still here. Maybe Jonathan would listen to her; maybe they could be a family again. Her thoughts then trailed to Simon. He never wanted to be a vampire, and she could have saved him. But she didn't. She blamed herself for what happened to him; she should have never brought him into their world.

She had made so many mistakes. So many problems could have been prevented. Maybe there's still a chance to fix things…

Clary's hand closed around the stele in the pocket of her jacket. She could do this. She was sure of it. At first nothing happened. She let out a ragged breath and clenched her eyes shut. And then it happened. The golden shape of a new rune flashed before her eyes. It twisted and turned in ways Clary had never seen before. She immediately lifted her stele and traced the pattern of the rune that had appeared to her. Her stele left thin, white lines in the air.

She waited patiently, bringing the memory of that night to the front of her mind. The room whirled around violently, and she could no longer feel the ground beneath her. Her stomach dropped and Clary felt as though she was going to puke.

She forced herself to remain focused. She was helping Simon redecorate his van after yet again changing the name of his band. Someone slammed into her, almost knocking her off balance – Jace. His blond hair seemed to glow in the faint light of the evening sun. Two other people dashed past her and ran into the Pandemonium – Izzy and Alec.

After a few moments, the room stopped spinning. Clary could hear distant music around her. The ground was rough beneath her fingertips. She wasn't in the institute anymore.

She had another chance to go back and fix her mistakes. And this time, she would be sure to protect the people she loved.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Clary! Are you alright?"

Clary looked up in surprise. Simon was leaning over her, his brows knitted together. His glasses were balanced on the end of his nose and his cheeks were flushed.

"Clary?" Simon asked, his tone uncertain. He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully.

"What happened?" Clary asked, blinking back the bright lights that seemed to be everywhere she looked. She ran a hand through her orange curls and looked at Simon expectantly.

"You… you fell over." He frowned at Clary. "Don't you remember?"

Clary shook her head. "No, not really. It's a bit of a blur." She tried to laugh it off, but Simon could see the hint of vulnerability behind her eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Ah, um, okay," he mumbled. Clary gave him a small, sheepish smile.

"I'm okay, Simon, really." She reached for the can of paint that he held tightly in his hand. He wiggled his brows playfully and raised his arm high above his head.

Clary's eyes narrowed, and the corner of her mouth lifted in a smile. She'd missed this, her and Simon laughing and talking like they did when they were kids. Since he'd died, Simon seemed a little more… closed off.

"Give… that… back," Clary huffed, emphasising each word with a light punch.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Or what?" he asked teasingly.

"Or else I'll…" Clary lurched forwards, her arms outstretched in attempt to regain her balance. Simon grasped her shoulder to steady her, his eyes wide.

"Clary, are you sure you're alright? You seem…"

But Clary wasn't listening to what Simon was saying. She whirled around, fists clenched, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. How could she have forgotten?

"Hey, can you watch where you're going?" she snapped, more out of instinct than anything else.

Jace froze. He slowly turned around to meet Clary's gaze. "You can see me?"

Clary had to fight the urge to smile. "Yeah, that's kind of the point, but you obviously didn't see me."

A kaleidoscope of expressions passed over Jace's face, too quickly for her eyes to catch them all. But she did see astonishment, disbelief, bitterness, more astonishment, and finally realisation.

"You have the sight." His voice was rough and came out harsher than he'd intended.

Clary smiled. "I know."

Jace frowned. "You… you what?"

Clary nodded. "I know, Jace." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I know that you're a Shadowhunter, and I know why you're here tonight."

Jace's eyes widened to the size of saucers. His jaw hardened and his cheeks flushed quickly – as if he'd been struck from an unexpected direction. "B-but that's impossible, I don't even know you."

Clary gave him a pointed look. "For now, I need you to trust me. I know that I'm asking a lot, I mean, why should you trust me? You don't even know me. But I trust you, Jace." She paused to take a deep breath. "Meet me outside the Hotel Dumort at midnight, and come alone. Don't tell Izzy and Alec where you're going."

Jace opened his mouth to speak, but Clary cut him off. "There are a lot of things you don't know, and I can help you. But I need you to trust me."

"JACE!" Alec's voice sounded distant to Clary, but she knew that Jace had heard him clear as day. She hadn't yet re-drawn her runes.

"Fine," he spat. His expression was hard, but his eyes were careful. "But I'm going to need some answers."

And with that, Clary watched him as he walked away. This was going to be interesting…

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated since I uploaded. I lost all inspiration for Shadowhunters, but I'm back :)**

 **Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
